


You're Okay

by Rina_Calavera



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Death, I just wanna say, Lava - Freeform, M/M, Poison, Poor Cole, Stabbing, knife, my bad - Freeform, sorry cole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Calavera/pseuds/Rina_Calavera
Summary: When Kai stopped mid-laugh with a gasp, Cole thought it was a joke. Maybe he’d seen a dog, or a cool game in the window.But it was no joke.
Relationships: Cole/Kai (Ninjago)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	You're Okay

Cole grinned at the trademark cackle that echoed through the air. Kai had been in a great mood all morning, and this glorified warm-up was just making him happier. “Hey Firecracker,” he called. “You gonna save some for me?” Kai laughed again as he dodged the gang member’s sloppy stab.

“Why would I do that?” He called over his shoulder. “I,” he rolled under the slashing blade. “Can do this,” he jumped up from behind, knocking them out with one blow. “All day!” he flipped to another opponent with ease. “I – whoa!” He dipped out of the way of another attacker. “Hello!”

Cole shook his head as he held his own opponent in a headlock. “Be careful there, Firebrand! If you rip those clothes,” he frowned at his squirming victim. “Yeah, yeah, hold on a sec. If you rip those clothes, Zane’ll rip you!” He released him, the gang member wheezing on the asphalt. “Wimp.”

Kai strolled over, an easy grin on his face. “Then I guess it’s a good thing you’ll be there to protect me.” He teased, planting a quick kiss on Cole’s cheek.

“Don’t count on me to get you out of trouble!” Cole put an easy arm around him as they walked away from the fight. The police would be here soon, and the criminals wouldn’t wake up til later.

When Kai stopped mid-laugh with a gasp, Cole thought it was a joke. Maybe he’d seen a dog, or a cool game in the window. 

But the way his face paled with pain was no prank. 

The way his eyes widened, and his voice trembled when he whispered, “Cole?” was no trick. 

And the knife that seemed to appear in his side out of nowhere, painting his gi a darker shade of red than he’d ever worn was no illusion. 

Cole caught him as his knees buckled, looking around wildly for where the knife could have come from. 

Kai’s grunt as they hit the ground broke him out of his search. “You’re okay, Fireball, you’re okay.” No he wasn’t. “I’ll – I’ll take care of it, you’re okay.” His side was bleeding. “We just gotta call Nya.” Cole’s hands were shaking. He shook his head. “Gotta – this is gonna hurt, I’m sorry, but I gotta,” Cole tore his eyes away from the tears that sprang up in Kai’s. “I’m sorry, Kai, I know, I’m sorry.” He was still bleeding. Should he press down more? What if he did more damage than good? What if he broke something?

“Cole?” His voice was so small. It was wrong. “Cole.” Cole froze and met Kai’s eyes.

They were wide with pain. And fear. His face was pale – that wasn’t right he wasn’t supposed to look gray he always looked brown, sun-kissed, beautiful¬ – and his breath came out in pants. Cole sucked in a breath.

“This is wrong, something,” he grabbed the knife. “Something must have been on it – damn it where’s Nya?” He searched the sky for the Bounty’s unmistakable shadow.

“Cole!” Kai hacked and coughed. “Please.” Cole looked down again at him. They stared at each other – was Kai getting heavier? “I – I can’t,” He squirmed in Cole’s lap, eyes screwed shut in pain. “I can’t move my arm.”

“What?” Cole couldn’t hide the panic in his voice.

“I,”

Cole shook his head. “It’s just blood loss.” Just blood loss. Because they could get a blood transfusion when help arrived. It wasn’t some unknown toxin or venom, coursing through Kai’s blood as quickly as he was bleeding out. It wasn’t – it wasn’t something they couldn’t fix. “You’re okay.” He repeated it to himself. “You’re okay.”

“Cole?”

“You’re okay.”

Kai’s breath was getting shallower. Where was Nya?

“You’re okay.”

Cole watched the teardrops hit his hands.

“You’re okay.”

He was lying. Kai was holding onto him for dear life and he was lying.

“You’re okay.”

“I love you.”


End file.
